1. Field
The invention generally relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device in which a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes share a cathode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable display devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones and portable media players (“PMPs”) as well as in-home display devices such as televisions (“TVs”) and monitors become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display devices are being widely used. A flat panel display device includes a display panel for displaying images. Flat panel display devices may be divided into liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting display devices and electrophoretic display devices according to the type of the display panel.
An organic light-emitting display device may include an organic light-emitting diode which includes an anode, a cathode and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, as a light-emitting element. The organic layer may emit light in response to a signal transmitted to the anode and the cathode. Specifically, the organic layer may emit light at a brightness level corresponding to an electric current flowing therethrough in response to the signal transmitted to the anode and the cathode.
A plurality of organic light-emitting diodes may share a cathode. That is, a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes may share a single layer of conductor as a cathode. All organic light-emitting diodes included in an organic light-emitting display device may share one cathode, and the cathode can be split into several patterns separated from each other.
In an organic light-emitting display device, a cathode may receive power from a region outside a display area in which an image is displayed. When a region of the cathode which corresponds to the region outside the display area is oxidized, internal resistance of the cathode may increase, resulting in a voltage drop of the power supplied to the cathode. Accordingly, luminance stains may be formed on an image displayed on the organic light-emitting display device, thereby degrading display quality of the organic light-emitting display device.